A Carnival of Memories
by Superkoi
Summary: The gang go to a carnival for the night. Will Chad finally kiss Taylor? Will Ryan actually beat Sharpay at something? And will Troy completely loose it when he and Gabriella are stuck at the top of the ferris wheel together for 2 hours? All the answers in
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually found the time to stop writing Love Song for a while and write a new one. -gasp- Hope you enjoy it. **

**A Carnival of Memories**

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she spotted the bright, glowing ferris wheel against the dark night sky. She clung to his arm happily. "Would you mind if we rode the ferris wheel?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella's innocent face. "Sure." Gabriella smiled and tugged Troy towards the large amusment park ride. The line was short, which was unusual for a ferris wheel, so they got to the front quickly.

"C'mon, Troy." Gabriella said as she got in the small cart attached to the wheel. Troy stood next to the ride worker staring up at the wheel. "What are you doing?"

"This, uh, ride's kinda big, huh?" He swallowed hard. Gabriella gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, it _is _a ferris wheel." She laughed. Troy forced himself to laugh, causing it to sound weak and almost non-existing.

"Yeah..." He muttered softly and got in the cart. Gabriella slid over in the seat to make room for Troy. He sat down slowly, looking down at the ground the whole time.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella asked as she watched Troy's expression drop as they got higher. Troy turned his head quickly towards Gabriella.

"Nothing's wrong." He said plainly. Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I'm a little... scared of heights." He mumbled the last three words, resulting in Gabriella not hearing him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm... scared of heights." Troy muttered again. Gabriella's mouth opened.

"Oh, my gosh, Troy." She clung to his arm again. "I'm sorry. If I knew that I wouldn't have asked to go on this ride." Troy smirked.

"It's fine, Gabi, really. Besides, the ride isn't really long." They got to the top of the wheel, over-looking the whole carnival when they stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy. His expression was gone. Gabriella leaned over the cart, looking down at the small dots that were the ferris wheel workers. After about 2 minutes the click of a mega phone sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry for the inconvenience. It seems the ferris wheel is suffering some technical difficulties. We will work on it and start the ride back up as soon as possible, thank you."

The sounds of groans from upset ferris wheel riders was heard. Gabriella's eyes widened as she slowly sat up straight again and saw Troy's face turn slightly green.

* * *

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Come and knock down the bottles for a fabulous prize!" The excited carnival worker tried to gather up contestants eagerly, but none came.

"Face it, Ryan." Sharpay started with a flip of her blond hair. "You just can't beat me."

Ryan pouted his lip slightly. "Just because you beat me in bumper cars doesn't mean you rule the carnival."

"I didn't say I did. Besides, Ryan. Everyone knows that you can't _beat _someone in bumper cars." Sharpay said rather coldly. Ryan leaned againts the booth that the carnival worker was yelling at.

"I can beat you at anything." Ryan stated proudly. Sharpay laughed.

"Dream on, _little bro." _Sharpay was one minute older than Ryan. Calling him 'little bro' probably got under his skin more than anything. "Name any game and I'll totally cream you."

Ryan glanced around at all the attractions until his eyes landed on the booth he was leaning on. "This game!" Ryan tapped Sharpay on the shoulder and pointed to the booth. "I choose this game."

"So easy!" Sharpay bragged as she walked to the front of the booth with Ryan. "We'd like to challenge each other." She told the carnival man. He smiled brightly at them.

"Alrighty! That'll be two quarters for each of you." Ryan dug through his pockets and pulled out two quarters, handing them to the man. Sharpay opened up her purse and slowly got out quarters.

"Let the games begin..." Sharpay whispered to Ryan slyly. He smirked at her just as slyly.

"Just try to hit the stacked bottles." The carnival man said to the twins, handing Ryan a ball. He aimed at the middle of the stack and concentrated as if he were about to go on stage. Swiftly, he threw the ball and hit the bottles dead on, causing all three to crash down. Ryan grinned and Sharpay shot him a death glare.

"Your turn, Sharpay." Ryan said, handing her a ball and still grinning.

"It's easy." She said again, taking the ball. She spent barely any time aiming. She just threw the ball at the bottles, letting out a girlie squeal after the ball left her hand. Two of the three bottles tumbled down, causing Sharpay to give a look of shock. Ryan, on the other hand, cheered.

"You cheated!" Sharpay called out loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Ryan.

"Face it, Sharpay." He leaned in close to her face. "You just lost." She gave another look of horror and pushed Ryan away. She swirled around to face the booth and slammed two more quarters down on the table.

"That's two out of three!"

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Chad followed Taylor down the trail of the carnival, a hopeful look on his face. She swirled around and faced Chad.

"Please?"

"NO! I hate the tunnel of love." Taylor protested. Chad grinned and put an arm around Taylor.

"Yeah, but you're with me. Doesn't that make it any better?" He asked.

"No." She stated plainly, shaking his arm off her.

"Oh, c'mon!" Chad said impatiently.

"Look, Chad," Taylor began. "I really like you, but I really hate the tunnel of love. It's just a bunch of cheerleaders squealing really loud 'cause they're excited about having hot basketball boyfriends. Not very fun."

"But _you _have a really hot basketball boyfriend." Chad pushed, pointing to himself. "And what's wrong with cheerleaders?" Taylor's face turned red with anger.

"They're annoying, that's what's wrong! If you like them so much, just go spend the night with them instead!" Taylor called out angrily.

"Tay," Chad started softly, getting closer to her face. "You know you're the only one for me" He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Taylor's face was now not red with anger, but because she was nervous. She walked past him right before their lips touched, causing Chad to fall forward slightly.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Taylor said, still nervous. She started walking towards the tunnel of love. "Do you wanna go or not?" She asked when Chad didn't move. He smiled and walked after her.

"I'm coming."

**A/N: Aww, I like this one. I always like to make Troy scared of soomething (like heights) because he acts so cool all the time. He's just a big teddy bear at heart:) Also, since when did Ryan get a backbone? You go, Ry! Chad and Taylor are just too cute! Almost as cute as Troyella. _Almost, _I said. Haha. I'll get started on the next chapter! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! You guys have no idea how much fun I get out of reading your reviews and laughing or smiling about them. They rock. Now for another chapter! **

**A Carnival of Memories: Chapter 2**

Gabriella let out a small sigh as she sat in the cart (still!) next to Troy at the top of the ferris wheel. Troy, who was usually talkative and outgoing, hadn't said three words since the workers announced they were stuck. This made Gabriella worried.

"Troy, how you doing?" She asked, giving his hand a squeeze. Troy looked over at her.

"Great, yeah, I'm good." He answered shakily. Gabriella frowned.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am. I had no clue that you were afraid of heights." She kissed him on the cheek quickly. "I know I already told you this, but..."

"It makes you feel better?" He guessed. Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, I just want you to be as comfortable up here as possible. I know it's hard for you." Troy smiled back, this time sincerely.

"Thanks, Gabi."

"I mean, you haven't said a word since we've been up here. That's seriously not like you." Gabriella giggled again.

"It's not just _my _trip. I want you to have a good time, too. That's why I went on this ride." He explained.

"I'm having a great time." She poked him gently on the arm. "How many times do I get to see my 'super-tough' boyfriend get reduced to jello?"

Troy laughed. "I'm not _that _scared." The wheel gave a sudden shake, causing their cart to jolt forward quickly. Troy gave a scream and clung onto the safety bar in front of them. Their cart was still stuck at the top, much to his displeasure.

"Yes you are." Gabriella laughed as Troy regained his wits and slowly released his grip on the safety bar. "All you need to do is not look down."

This, of course, made Troy glance down. His eyes widened again and he could already feel that falling feeling in his stomach.

"Okay..." He muttered softly. Gabriella took his hand a squeezed it reassuringly. She then leaned over the cart side again, looking down at any sign of hope. None was found, only the ferris wheel workers... having their dinner break.

"Can you believe those guys?" Gabriella asked Troy angrily, pointing down to the crew members. "We're stuck up here and they're eating their dinner." Troy looked up at Gabriella.

"What?" He asked. He motioned for him and Gabriella to switch seats. Once on Gabriella's side, Troy forgot all about his fear of heights for a second and leaned over the cart side like Gabriella did, full of rage. "YO! FERRIS WHEEL DUDES! STOP STUFFING YOUR FACES AND GET THAT WHEEL FIXED!"

Gabriella's mouth fell open. "Troy!" She scolded. "Stop it." He sat up straight again and crossed his arms.

"Some of us have lives..." Troy muttered. He glanced down again and felt his vision go blurry. "And fear..."

* * *

"Sharpay," Ryan started, holding his stuffed bear that he won. "You're almost out of quarters."

"Duh, Ryan! I'm not stupid!" Sharpay retorted, frustrated. He smiled to himself and his new stuffed bear. Slowly, while Sharpay was desperately shuffling through her purse for change, Ryan eased the bear right next to Sharpay's face. She turned her head and gasped when she saw she was face to face with Ryan's bear.

"Someone needs a huuuug." Ryan sang out in a low 'stuffed bear' voice. Sharpay scrunched her eyebrows.

"Knock it off!" She demanded, slapping the bear with the back of her hand. Ryan caught it before it hit the dirty ground.

"I will if you admit that I finally beat you at something." Ryan nogotiated happily. "All twenty times."

"You haven't beaten me yet. I still have quarters left." Sharpay scoffed.

"And where are these quarters?" Ryan asked slyly. Sharpay gave a 'humph' and continued shuffling through her purse.

"Somewhere in here." She muttered softly, hoping Ryan wouldn't hear.

"I thought so..." He stated proudly, fidgeting with his bear's bowtie.

"Listen, Ryan. I'll get more quarters." Sharpay began coldly, slamming her hand down on the table. She leaned forward and spoke darkly. "I'll get more and you'll be sorry you messed with me..."

With that, Sharpay stomped off to find some poor boy who she could trick into giving her quarters, leaving Ryan and his bear.

* * *

"It's not my fault the tunnel of love is out of order." Chad reminded Taylor as they walked away from the closed down attraction.

"Yeah, I know." Taylor answered. They held hands and walked through the park, enjoying the night. They sat down at a nearby bench and smiled at each other.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Chad asked, scooting closer to Taylor on the bench.

"I'm fine right here." Taylor told Chad softly. He leaned in to kiss her again, eyes closed, when she stared up at the ferris wheel. "Hey!" She stood up and pointed to the top. Chad opened his eyes and rolled them, not getting his kiss again. "It's Gabi and Troy!"

Chad stood up too and looked up at the top cart. It _was _Gabriella and Troy. "HEY, GUYS!" They saw Gabriella lean over the side and smile.

"HI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"JUST HANGING OUT TOGETHER. WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS MOVING?" Taylor asked.

"WE'RE STUCK. THE RIDE BROKE DOWN." Gabriella explained. Troy just sat there, arms crossed. Chad let out a loud laugh and pointed up at Troy.

"BUT TROY IS SCARED OF-"

"I KNOW!" Gabriella and Troy called out at the same time.

"WE BETTER GET GOING. HOPE YOU GET OFF SOON." Taylor said.

"YEAH, GOOD LUCK." Chad added. "TRY NOT TO FAINT, TROY!" Chad laughed again. Gabriella wrapped her hand over Troy's fist before he could make a very rude hand gesture to Chad.

"THANKS!" Gabriella said as Chad and Taylor walked off.

"You sure are hard on Troy." Taylor giggled. Chad shrugged it off.

"He's my best friend. It's my job."

**A/N: Haha! This is where Troy goes crazy. It's like _Survivor. _At least he has Gabriella. :) Ahh... Ryan and his teddy bear. Sharpay is totally pissed off. How amusing... And Chad and Taylor still haven't kissed. If they did by now, then what would they do? Maybe later... Hehe. Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know this story would be so well-liked. I thought it would just be a funny side story for me to work on here and there. It almost has as many reviews as Love Song! I'm happily surprised. :) **

**A Carnival of Memories: Chapter 3**

"Gabriella..." Troy slurred out as he slid down really far in his seat. "Gabriella..."

"Yes?" Gabriella responded after about the sixteenth 'Gabriella'.

"We've been up here for like over an hour already and I really wanna get down now 'cause my head is starting to hurt and my cell phone doesn't get a connection up here so I can't order pizza or anything and that reminds me that I'm hungry and I really gotta pee!" Troy said that all in one breath and very quickly, making Gabriella stare at him a while before saying something.

"I know, Troy. Just... relax and we'll be out of here soon." She rubbed his shoulder softly, hoping that would calm him down. Actually, not even food would calm Troy down right now. He began sliding down really far in his seat again, so far that he was past the safety bar. He grabbed onto the bar so that he was dangling from the cart.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked in a scared tone when she noticed Troy hanging down from the cart. "Get back up here!"

"I'm attempting suicide." Troy answered plainly. "Don't distract me."

"Troy! Get up here _now!" _Gabriella called out loudly. He still held on to the bar, but then looked down. His eyes widened and his insides felt really hot. He screamed again and started swinging his legs.

"Help me up! HELP ME UP!" Troy yelled. Gabriella took his hands and pulled with all her might. Finally Troy helped Gabriella get himself up and he sat down in his seat, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe you attempted suicide." Gabriella muttered while shaking her head. Troy's eyes were still wide open and he nodded.

"Yeah, not one of my smarter ideas. Maybe I could electricute myself with my cell phone battery..." He took out his cell and examined it carefully. Gabriella snatched it from his hands and stuck it in her purse.

"I'll hold on to that for you."

"Gabi, I'm going crazy up here. For one thing, I'm scared to death. The other is that I'm just stuck up here. I'm going crazy!" Troy leaned over the side of the cart again and looked down at the workers in rage. "DID YOU HEAR THAT? YEAH, YOU'RE CAUSING ME TO KILL MYSELF! HOW ARE YOU GONNA LIVE WITH YOURSELVES! GET US OUTTA HERE! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

No matter how hard she tried, Gabriella couldn't calm Troy down. She slid down in her chair and gave a deep sigh. It was gonna be a long night...

* * *

"I have change!" Sharpay sang out happily as she walked back to Ryan at the booth, holding up a small bag of quarters.

"How'd you get them?" Ryan asked.

"I talked to some guy at the arcade. He asked for my number in return, but he was a major nerd so I gave him your cell number instead." Sharpay smiled.

"What?"

"Let's play again!" She called out over top of Ryan. He groaned and took out two of his quarters. The worker, who was now sick of hearing them fighting, handed Ryan, yet again, a ball to throw. He took careful aim and hit the bottles dead on. The worker handed Sharpay a ball as she watched Ryan's all fall to the ground.

This time, Sharpay took careful aim, trying to mimick Ryan's technique. She threw the ball and completely missed. Ryan began cheering again as Sharpay made up more excuses.

"I was so distracted!" She called out this time.

"By what?" Ryan asked, knowing his sister was making it up. Sharpay tried to look knowingly, but searched for something to say.

"Uh... You're bear. Yeah, you're stupid bear distracted me. I would've done way better if it weren't for 'Mr. Fluff' or whatever." Sharpay crossed her arms. Ryan hugged his bear tightly.

"Don't blame him because your aim is bad. Besides, his name is Mr. Cuddles, not Mr. Fluff." Ryan pouted a lip at Sharpay.

"Whatever. And my aim isn't bad. I'm having an off day. I hate carnivals anyway..." She muttered.

"You're the one who begged me to go with you." Ryan retorted. Just then his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Hello?... No, this isn't Sharpay... What do you mean 'yes it is'? I'm a _guy!" _He looked at Sharpay strangely as she tried not to laugh.

* * *

"Yes!" Chad yelled enthusiastically as he beat his pinball game and a line of tickets came spilling out of the machine. Taylor laughed.

"Wow, you really _are _good at that game." She said, impressed. Chad grinned.

"Yep, and only two more ticket lines and I can get a prize." He gloated.

"What are you gonna get?" She asked, looking at all the stuffed animal prizes. Chad didn't seem like the stuffed animal kind of guy...

"Well, which one do you want?" He asked. Taylor smiled.

"You're getting it for me? Thanks, Chad." She raced over to the prize table to pick which one she wanted. Chad continued to play his game.

When Taylor returned, Chad had gathered a bit more than two ticket lines. "So what's your final answer?"

"That one." Taylor answered, pointing to an adorable stuffed bunny hanging on the wall. Chad traded in the tickets and handed Taylor the prize.

"Aww, he's so cute." She grinned, hugging the bunny.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't think the Chadster was a pinball kinda guy, huh?" He said.

"Not really. I mean, pinball is kind of a 'step down' from basketball, wouldn't you say?" She laughed.

"Well, that's how awesome I am. I can do both." He leaned in for yet another kiss, getting closer to Taylor's lips. Right before they touched, Taylor's phone rang.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I gotta take this." Taylor answered her phone quickly. "Hello?... Uh, hel...lo?" She flipped her phone down again.

"Who was that?" Chad asked when he noticed the weird expression on her face.

"It was Troy... and Gabriella. It sounded like they were struggling. All I could make out was Gabriella saying, "Troy, give me my phone back!", and Troy yelling, "Someone help me!"." Chad's face was blank, then he started laughing.

"Wow, sounds like they're having fun." He said. Taylor nodded.

**A/N: This was so fun to write. I was laughing when I re-read the part where Troy tried to commit suicide. He's really lost it now... Gabriella's trying her best to keep everyone sane. Sharpay and Ryan (and Mr. Cuddles!) crack me up, too. I wonder if Sharpay will actually admit Ryan beat her. Probably not. Taylor and Chad are so cute! Reviews are nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, lots of reviews! It's not a bad thing, I was just surprised. I'm funny in real life, but I didn't know that meant I could _write _funny stuff, too! Pretty cool... Next chapter. **

**A Carnival of Memories: Chapter 4**

There wasn't much you could do at the top of a ferris wheel. Gabriella, on the other hand, found it very amusing to watch Troy desperately re-arrange himself every minute in a different position in the small area he was given, in hopes of being more comfortable. It didn't really work...

"Troy, please calm down." Gabriella told him. He stopped fidgeting and sat still.

"It's hard when our lives are at stake." Troy muttered. Gabriella laughed silently.

"We're not gonna die." She assured him. Troy stared at her darkly.

"Just you wait, Gabi."

After another half hour, the wind began picking up. Gabriella shivered as a cold wind blew across her skin, regretting she hadn't brought a jacket.

"It's getting cold." Gabriella shivered, rubbing her hands together for warmth. Troy looked over at her and held his arm out invitingly. She smiled and slid over next to him as much as she could without sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her freezing shoulders protectively and warmly. She burried her face in his jacket lovingly. "Thanks."

"I couldn't let my girlfriend become a popsicle, now could I?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella laughed.

"That would be bad." She yawned. Troy squeezed her shoulders up against his body.

"Getting tired, Gabi?" He asked. She nodded.

"A little bit." She yawned again. "Are you feeling better about the heights?"

"No." He answered truthfully. Gabriella giggled. "Still scared to death." The next thing he knew, he found Gabriella's soft lips pressed up against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Gabriella still clung to his jacket. They finally pulled apart and Troy smiled.

"I think I'm feeling better now."

* * *

Ryan's arm began to feel sore after about 50 rounds of that stupid bottle game. Sharpay was so persistent, not willing to give in. Ryan knew that this would bother him until the end of time. When he _finally _beat her at something, she won't admit to it at all.

The thing was, Sharpay knew she was bad at this game. That's what got to Ryan the most. She just wouldn't say it out loud... Then it came to him. As much as he hated it, he would have to lose on purpose to get Sharpay satisfied. Once again, no matter how good or bad she was, she beat Ryan.

"One more round." Sharpay insisted for the umpteenth time that night. Ryan sighed and picked up a ball.

"Okay, one more." He aimed perfectly, but when he threw, he purposely made it swerve away from the bottles. "Oops." Sharpay began laughing.

"Ha! You lose, Ryan! See! I told you that I'm the winner here."

"You have to hit at least one first." Ryan handed her a new ball. Sharpay aimed and hit two bottles. She squealed loudly.

"I won! I won!" She cheered. The man handed her a stuffed teddy bear that was black, unlike Mr. Cuddles, who was brown. "I'll tell you what, Ryan. I'll name my bear Mr. Fluff in honor of you."

"Looks like you beat me again, Sharpay." Ryan muttered and rolled his eyes.

"You bet I did!"

Ryan simply half-smiled as he watched Sharpay celebrate.

* * *

"Chad, I think we should go check on Troy and Gabi." Taylor said as they left the arcade. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. You're not seriously worried, are you?" Chad asked.

"A little bit. I mean, Troy sounded a little..."

"Desperate?" Chad guessed.

"Yes. Who knows what he'll do." Taylor pushed. Chad simply shrugged it off.

"He's a big boy, I think he can survive on a ferris wheel with his girlfriend." Chad laughed. "Even if he _is _scared of heights."

They continued walking until they came to a fountain in the middle of the carnival. They sat down on the rim of the fountain and looked up into the starry sky.

At this point, Chad was determined to get his kiss. He slowly leaned in again and closed his eyes. Taylor felt her heart racing, but found enough courage to close the space between their lips. When they slowly pulled away, Chad smiled.

"That wasn't too hard, now was it?"

Taylor laughed and grabbed his hand as they continued to watch the stars glitter in the night.

**A/N: Awww! How cute! Gabi and Troy finally kiss. So do Taylor and Chad! I had to put some troyella and chaylor in there. I feel bad for Ryan, too! Only one more chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sad! The last chapter! Boo hoo... Oh well. You never know, I might make a sequel... Hmmm! **

**Carnival of Memories: Chapter 5**

Gabriella, who was still wrapped in Troy's arms, opened her sleepy eyes. She looked around and yawned. She must've fell asleep at some point and by the looks of things, they were still at the top of the ferris wheel. Gabriella poked Troy gently on the shoulder to wake him up, too.

"Troy..." She whispered softly. His eye lids twitched, but he still left them shut. "Troy..."

He made a face and shifted. "Five more minutes..." Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed silently.

"C'mon, Troy. Get up." She shook him slowly. Troy pouted his lower lip, eyes still closed.

"I'm tiiiiiiired." He whined playfully in a first grade manor. Gabriella grinned.

"You're such a little kid."

"Thanks." Troy responded in a sleepy voice. Suddenly, the wheel jerked and they slowly began to move. Troy's eyes shot open quickly, a smile on his face. Gabriella smiled as well and giggled happily.

"Hey, I think we're going down!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy's eyes began filling up with tears. "Troy, are you... crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" He practically screamed through some tears. As they got closer to the ground, Gabriella had to restrain Troy from standing up in the cart and cheering so loud the whole carnival could hear.

Their cart got to the bottom and Troy bolted out even before it came to a complete stop. Gabriella walked towards her boyfriend to find him kissing the ground. She laughed.

"Cheating on me?" She teased.

Troy smiled playfully and got up from the ground, pointing at the ground. "Can you blame me?"

"Hey, guys!" Taylor and Chad were walking towards them. "Looks like you guys got off the ferris wheel."

"And about time, too. Troy was on the verge of exploding." Gabriella giggled, taking his hand in hers. Chad laughed, but stopped when he noticed Troy's damp eyes.

"Dude, have you been _crying?" _He asked. Troy shrugged.

"Can't a guy be happy about touching land again?"

Just then, Sharpay and Ryan started walking up to the gang. "Hi, everyone!" They all greeted them back.

"Guess what? Ryan and I were playing this game..."

Here it comes. Now she was going to tell everyone how she was the winner and Ryan was the loser... again. He was just someone to make her look good. He was just...

"...And Ryan beat me so many times." Ryan looked confused. He glanced over at Sharpay and she flashed him a smile. It was a sweet smile, though. Not her usual icy one. Ryan couldn't help but smile back at his sister.

"That sounds fun." Taylor said, surprised that Sharpay would admit to something like that.

"Troy, were you crying?" Sharpay asked.

"No! Man, I was happy!" He explained.

"Well, I'm ready to go. Is everyone else going to leave? It's getting pretty late." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go home." Chad said, taking Taylor's hand.

"We better get going, too." Ryan said, motioning for Sharpay to come. Everyone said goodbye and walked out to the parking lot, enjoying the summer night one last time.

**A/N: So that's that. The end! Poor Troy, he cried. Not very manly...lol. And Sharpay actually admitted it! Woot! The thing is, I like Sharpay, I really do. Her personality, though, can get mean at some points. She really does love Ryan... :) Then there's Chad and Taylor. How sweet! If I get enough reviews, I might make a sequel... Mwahaha! **


End file.
